


2013/05/19 Word of the Day: Darg

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [20]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/19 Word of the Day: Darg

**Author's Note:**

> **Darg**   
>  [A day's work](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/19.html)

"Hey, Doc," greeted Moist. "What are you up to today?"

"Oh, not much," he replied. "I think I finally pinned down the location of a batch of Wonderflonium."

"Wonderwhat?"

"Wonderflonium," explained Dr. Horrible. "I need it for my Freeze Ray. 

Moist nodded vaguely and sweated some more.

"Cool."

"I've got to figure out how to steal it because there's not much I can do without it... so," he shrugged and fiddled with his currently inoperable ray.

"Okay," said Moist. "Well, if you needed anything dampened or you know, need more hands or something..."

"Sure, I'll keep you in mind."

The two friends sat in silence for a beat.

"Anyway," Dr. Horrible said, turning to his computer. "I think I might answer some emails now."

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Moist nodded, taking the hint. "Bad guys stuff. I'll see you around."


End file.
